Existing storage devices, such as a FLASH memory, a USB flash disk, a mobile hard disk, or a TF card and other related storage devices, have become important devices for data storage in life. However, with the advent of an era of digitalization and intelligence, personal privacy data largely increase.
However, loading of the storage devices can be realized as long as USB communication is successful. Namely, as long as the storage devices, at the time of performing data storage, are directly connected to windows or android systems, the storage devices can be immediately identified and data reading is performed. Thus, controlled loading for certain storage devices that need data encryption or need identification judgment cannot be realized.